Ppr episode 34: Wishmaster
They wake up to dirt falling on the Jay: what the flip Rocky: who did that More dirt falls on them Jay: HEY STOP Alex: oh no! I'm sorry guys Ryder: its fine, help us out Alex: how? Kai: I am covered in dirt Skye: get a ladder or something Cole: ah man look They see bones Marshall: sweet they are ancient animal bones Zane: lets see what they are Alex: here He drops the ladder and it hits cole Cole: EASY WITH THAT They all climb out Jay: hmm examine it zane Zane: I am jay shush Jay: oops i'm not sorry Zuma: what kind of bone is that dude?! Zane: a tyranasoares rex Rubble: a what? Zane: its a bit strong dinousaur Jay: oh really like we didnt know that Rubble: I didnt Lloyd: jay calm down Jay: FINE He breathes in and out Jay: i'm good Ryder: no you're not Alex: so um what is my next part of training Jay: to learn to not drop dirt on people Alex: I said sorry Kai: yeah jay give him a break Zane: uh guys look! A giant frisbee is flying towards them Tundra: duck! Jay: where? It hits him in the head Jay: ow darnit Rocky: what does it say He picks it up Rocky: oh boy Cole: what? Chase: threats Rocky: it says leave now or don't move eat but dont chew Jay: chew? Rocky: anyways, saw but don't see Jay: let me see that He takes it Jay: what is this He looks on the cover Jay: ITS A COLORING BOOK Rocky: wow Kai: did you throw it out Alex: sadly he did Jay: guys look! A tall slim figure appears Alex: hey I saw him before From episode 12 Figure: I have located them Jay: oh he is looking for us to thats great Marshall: he has clones! 10 clones spawn They take out their swords All: go! They all run at eachother Jay: hee yaa Rocky dodges a punch Rocky: nice shot now watch mine Marshall hits the clone in the head Rocky: thanks I guess 9 clones remain The clones turn into the evil pups and ninjas Jay: oh boy Evil Jay: oh boy is right, you guys are done Zuma: nope dude Evil Rubble: we have you cornered They multiply Skye: well that happened Chase: we can't give up Kai: tornado of creation Jay: lighting Kai: fire Cole: earth Zane: ice Lloyd: power They pups to spinjtizu to They make a big tornado that sucks the clones up and they stop Chase: good job guys The clones respawn Jay: oh no Ryder: how! Evil Ryder: simple we are indisctructible Kai: why you lyin Zane: we will stop you Evil Zane: try it The clones teleport away They get back onto their ship Cole: what they are undefeatable Lloyd: seems so, we are missing something, but what? Rocky: I have no idea There is a little mouse spying on them and jay sees hi Jay: havent you heard scourge no free rides He throws him off into the water Marshall: that was mean Kai: they have something we don't what is it! Tundra: the regenrate necklace Zane: that is correct, lets head to the jeweler we will get our selves some necklaceses They fly towards it End of episode Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Ppr episodes